Best Behavior
Best Behavior is the 2nd episode of shorts for Off the Island Season 3 Transcript "Theme Song" Alex: And this is Ever After High. Dexter: They changed it up a bit. Raven: They did. Amanda: Wait, so we have to be good now? Andre: I don't wanna. Alex: Tough. Raven: "sighs" I really wish we didn't have the twins. Dexter: I told u we should've stop @ 1 but u insisted. Raven: I never knew they'd be so difficult. Alex: Oh, Owen! Owen: "walks over" Hey, babe. "hugs Al" Amanda: Oh, so this is King Froggy boy. Andre: "snickers" Owen: Who are they? Alex: My twin siblings, Amanda & Andre. Owen: Nice to meet u. Andre: Whatever. Owen: U must be Mrs. & Mr. Cortez. Raven: Cortez? Alex: U guys never told me my last name. Dexter: Oh, right, I guess we should do that. Amanda: Well, spit it up! Raven: Charming. Alex: We're apart of the Charming family? Raven: Yes, we are. Owen: That must mean that Dante is related to u. Alex: Yeah, we probably have some relation. Raven: We better get going. Owen: Oh, where are u heading? Dexter: We gotta find a house. Alex: Good luck w/ that, I'll take care of the brats. Amanda: We have ears. Andre: Hey look, ice cream! Owen: And only 1 of u has a brain. Alex: Excuse him, he cut classes a lot. Owen: Isn't that what- Alex: Shh! Owen: I've gotta get to a meeting, see u later? Alex: Course. Owen: "walks off" Alex: Alright, twins, let's get to the Headmistress' office. Cut to Headmistress Office: GF: It's nice to meet u. Amanda: Whatever, just give us our schedules & we'll get out of your hair. Andre: Yeah, lady. Alex: Excuse them, they misplaced their manners. Oh wait, they never had them. Amanda: "sarcastically" Ha. GF: No matter, they aren't a problem, I did have to deal w/ u & your friends. Alex: Yeah, let's not talk about that. GF: They can stay here if they prove to me that they can be on their best behavior. Alex: We'd have to find that 1st. Amanda: You're so funny. Alex: Aw, thanks. "montage of Ams & Andre trying their best @ being good" Alex: Well, I've tried, I seriously have. Andre: Didn't try hard enough. Amanda: Looks like we're going back home. Alex: U know what, sounds good to me. "snaps fingers" "Ams & Andre vanished in a cloud of smoke" Alex: "sighs" Owen: What's wrong w/ u? Alex: I tried w/ the twins, now they're back on the island. Owen: U gave 'em a chance, they blew it that's better than giving up. Alex: Yeah, I guess you're right. Owen: C'mon, let's go to lunch. Alex: Sounds goo to me. "Al & Owen walk off & a girl jumps through a window" Girl: Alright, where are u Dragon's Head? "End" Characters *Alex Charming *Owen Croakington *Raven Charming *Dexter Charming *Amanda Charming *Andre Charming *Headmistress Goodfairy Category:Episodes Category:Off the Island